Kurtty Tested
by kgirl50
Summary: Kurt discovers who his mother is and is really depressed Kitty will stop at nothing to make him feel better weather its doing his homework making muffins or just comforting him! Kurrty pairing! T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A.N./ Thanks EmberRaven for inspiring me and supporting me and all my stories this one is for you!**

**Kurtty Tested**

**Chap****ter 1**

Kurt walked in his room slightly more exhausted than usual. He had just got back from a full day of school and homework was assigned to the max. He dropped his bag on the floor making a mental note of asking Kitty for some help later, and threw himself on his bed.

He lounged himself against his soft velvet covers. His bed was well made thanks to Storm who was like a maid when they went to school. He managed to get some strength in his tail to switch off his image inducer.

He sighed rolling over. This whole week had been just a wreck. He had exams up the ying yang and he didn't study for any of them. Earlier this week they had a mission and they were fighting the brother hood and Mystique. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something wrong with Mystique, something different. One she totally avoided him and Kitty, and when he did try to attack her she just dodged and looked worried as if she was going to hurt him. It was weird.

Kurt shook his head of freaky memories and stuffed his face further into the pillow. He desperately needed a nap, and with that his mind was of its own will.

* * *

><p>"Scott! Jean! Kitty! Rouge! Evan! Bobby! Aurora! Kurt! Let's go, to the X-Jet!" A very distressed Storm called over the intercom of the Xavier mansion.<p>

All named were in the X-Jet except- "Where's Kurt" said a worried Kitty. Spike looked around and shrugged. Bobby sneered evilly. "Why Kitty? Are you worried?" He said getting up in her face. Kitty rolled her eyes and to hide her blush she phased her hand through Bobby's belt and his pants fell. Everyone in the jet began to laugh loudly except for Scott.

"We're going down by the airport. The brotherhood is supposed to be there now causing a lot of mischief." Everyone stopped laughing and nodded.

Kitty looked down at her feet as much as she didn't like admitting it in front of his friends she was worried about Kurt. 'Were are you Kurt' she thought looking out the window of the jet. She hadn't seen him all day, not even at school. She sighed. 'Let's get this mission over with ASAP. I want to find him.'

* * *

><p>"Toad get your slimy elbow off of me."<p>

"Whatever Mr. Grouch."

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"S-Sorry Lance."

"Yea well just keep your filth to yourself and we'll make sure we get this little mission over with, without a fatal blow to your head or having you 6 feet under."

Toad swallowed hard. "Well can we at least get some light? It's like pitch black." Blob laughed. "And I thought I was dumb! Ha-ha it_ is_ pitch black Toad." "Man shut up your gonna blow our cover." "Don't tell me to shut up!" "I say what I want!"

"Both of you shut up before vampires come and kill you. They smell fear." Lance warned. Peitro touched their backs.

"Boo!" Both boys screamed like girls and the two pranksters laughed like crazy.

"Not c-cool man. You know I'm scared of the dark!" The boys laughed even harder.

Suddenly the roof caved and light shown everywhere. The boys looked up to see a flying woman with the familiar face named Storm. "Oh shit man run!" The brotherhood began to run furiously away from the angry X-Men. Thus began a battle.

* * *

><p>30 MIN LATER<p>

* * *

><p>Scott grabbed Toad by the neck. "What are you doing here?" "Hey man let go!" Scotts' eyes began to glow as if preparing to shoot him. "Okay Okay Okay w-we were stalling and getting you away. Mystique wanted to do something b-but she wouldn't tell us." Kitty looked at him hard.<p>

"You better not be lying to us Toad." He looked at her. "Trust me sweet cheeks I aint got a clue Mystique, yea she don't talk much."

Kitty rolled her and then realization struck her. 'Kurt!'

She looked at Scott. "We need to get back to the institute Kurt might be in trouble!" Scott looked at Kitty weary along with the rest of the X-men. "I'll explain on the way but we need to go now!" With that the X-men ran in the Jet leaving the Brotherhood and flying back to the mansion.

"Okay Kitty what are you talking about?" Jean asked looking back from the front seat.

"Yea," added Bobby. "Why did we have to leave so soon?"

Kitty looked at them nervously. "Well, Mystique is kinda umm well trying to get to Kurt."

They looked at her weary and unsure. "Why?" Asked Storm.

"Well cuz she wants to like, talk to Kurt or something." She began to twirl her hair.

"Why?" Asked Scott. "And what about?" Added Jean.

"What aren't you telling us Kitty?" Rouge questioned while folding her arms.

"Kitty bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Mystique is well um, is Kurts' mother."

**REVIEW! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED MORE CHAPTERS ON THE WAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N/ T****hanks EmberRaven for supporting and inspiring me! this ones for you lovey!**

**Kurtty Tested **

**Chapter 2**

Kurt woke up later that evening to hear the mansion extremely quite. 'Hm, that's odd.' He thought as he sat up and looked at his alarm clock on his nightstand. 'Geez 7 o'clock.' He pushed his hair out of his face and smelled the air, he froze. He looked around he smelled someone else's scent but couldn't place a finger on it.

He heard a twig snap outside on his balcony. His guard went up. Slowly, daring not to make a sound, he walked out to the doors of his balcony.

He swiftly turned the corner just to see no one there. He frowned letting his guard drop again. He leaned up against the cobblestone balcony staring out into the sunset. He looked to the setting sun as wind blew against his furry cheeks. He closed his eyes.

'I seriously need a vacation.' He turned around back to the sun and saw a piece of paper on the floor.

'What's this?' He picked up the paper and smelled it. It smelled like smoke. 'Grouse' He thought as he walked into his room reading the paper.

_Kurt,_

_I can give you information about your origins._

_Meet me near the dock, the one on the north side._

_Come by 7 or you will lose your chance forever._

_~ Someone who cares_

He fell on his bed in disbelief.

'I should go.'

'No Kurt this could be bad for you!'

'But it's closure you need Kurt.'

'Kurt it might be a trap'

'I have to find out eventually.'

'It might turn out the opposite of what you want.'

'What if this chance never comes again?'

'You might not be happy with who it is.'

"Enough! I am going and that is final." Kurt stood up and put on his X-Men uniform and was out.

* * *

><p>Kitty ran in the Xavier mansion at full speed sliding on all the turns and sprinted up the stairs and down the hall.<p>

'Please be there. Please be there please please please Kurt.' She got to his room phasing through the door. She halted at the signs of an empty room.

"Kurt?" She called in a shaking voice. She walked around opening his closet, and looking out his balcony. She walked back to the center of the room. "Kurt i-if this is a joke it's not funny!" She plopped down on his bed after hearing only silence. She sighed pulling her knees up to her chest. 'Were you Kurt?'

Her chestnut eyes scanned the room again and to her surprise she saw a tiny piece of paper on his dresser. She got up and slowly treaded to the paper scared it might attack her or something she picked it up and read the same words Kurt had read not even 5 minutes earlier.

After reading the letter her eyes widened. "NO!" she screamed and phased through the floor griping the paper.

"Professor Xavier! Professor!" Kitty ran through the door sweating slightly at her forehead and tears threatening the corners of her eyes.

"Yes Kitty what's the matter?" She attempted to explain to him through gasps of air. "I-It's K-Kurt," Gasp. "H-He a-and Mystique" She gasped for air again throwing the letter at him thinking it would explain more than her blabbering and her thoughts. Xavier read the note carefully; he looked over at Scott and Storm. "Get the X-Jet and well leave in 5 minutes." Kitty ran through the door to the X-Jet. 'Kurt don't do anything stupid, I'm coming!'

* * *

><p>Kurt walked around the docks of the north side. It was extremely dark and the only light was from the dock which was a few feet away. He squinted ahead to see a dark figure walking towards him, he got in a fighting stance.<p>

"Kurt is that you?"

Kurt couldn't see the person but recognized the deep woman's voice. It was familiar it kind of sounded like-

"Mystique?" He froze as he saw her equally gold eyes staring in his. He got in his fighting stance again.

"P-Please Kurt, call me Raven." She smiled at him. He looked at her puzzled. "Mist-Raven, what are you doing here?" She took a cautioning step closer. "I sent you the letter Kurt, I want to tell you something and I think it's your right to know." He still had a puzzling look on his face but did not want to waste any time getting information even if he didn't trust her.

"Kurt I'm ," She paused "I am your mother Kurt."

Kurt stood there frozen eyes widened covering half his face. His hands began to shake.

A deadly silence stained the air. Then Kurt swallowed hard.

"Kurt please say something." Mystique begged. Kurt looked at his feet holding back anger, sadness, and hate. "Why," his voice was weak and shook slightly from the overwhelming emotions. "Why, what Kurt?" Mystique urged. Kurts' head shot up and took a demanding step forward shouting now. "WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME LIKE THIS MYSTIQUE? WHY WOULD YOU DRAG ME OUT HERE? JUST TO GET ME VULNERABLE? AM I BAIT FOR OTHER X-MEN?"

Mystique walked toward him being 3 feet away from him now and her expression was extremely terrified mixed with guilt and worry. "No Kurt, I am serious I am your mother. I know everything about you. Where you were born was a town. They wanted to kill you but we saved you I wanted a better life for you. I've done nothing but try to keep you safe and healthy. Please Kurt you have to believe me!" She grabbed his arms and tears began to fall from golden eyes.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but instead a High pitched voice spoke.

"KURT!" Kitty ran to Kurt phasing through him and punching Mystique a good 20 feet away. "Keep your filthy hands off of him you Bitch!" She threatened hugging Kurt and dragging him back to the jet "let's go, I got him!"

The X-Jet was off with Mystique passed out on the docks, and Kurt confused as ever.

Kitty was still tightly holding on to Kurt and she stroked his fur back and closed her eyes not daring to let tears fall. "Kurt a-are you okay? What did Mystique say to you?" Kurt just stared at the walls. "Kurt what did she say?" Kitty began to chew on her lip getting worried by his silence.

A moment later the X-Jet landed and Kurt transported to his room with Kitty still holding him.

Kitty let go of Kurt as he attempted to walk to his bed but fell on his face just before the bed. "Kurt!" Kitty ran to him and slid on her knees. She picked up his head and placed it on her lap. Kurt just stared at the ceiling. His mind was running constantly he just couldn't put two and two together. Before her knew it his room was dark and he regained some sort of consciousness. He blinked a couple times and his golden eyes met with beautiful chocolate ones.

"Kitty?" He asked and Kitty sighed from relief letting out a long waited breath.

"Kurt, thank goodness. Can you sit up?" He did so and pushed his hair out of his face. He looked down. "W-What are you doing here?" She frowned slightly lifting his chin. "I've been here. I never left."

His golden eyes landed on hers and he forced a smile. She swallowed hard. The subject she was about to bring up could break their friendship. She had been making sure that he didn't find out who his parents were. She didn't want what had just happened to him to happen.

"Kurt, what did Raven say to you?" He looked at her shocked. "Y-you know her real name?" Kitty nodded slowly. "H-How Kitty how do you know her real name why did you hit her do you know what was going on?" Kitty looked down hoping he wouldn't see her swelling eyes, but Kurt has night vision and can see her face perfectly clear. "Kitty was Mystique telling the truth?" She didn't look up. He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. "Kitty, was Mystique telling the truth?" Kitty looked at him as the first tear fell from her eyes and her lower lip quivered. She slowly nodded. He let go of her. He starred at the floor in disbelief. Mystique the woman who has caused the X-Men the most problem was his m-mother. He hated that word he couldn't believe it. Why hadn't she said anything sooner? How could he not know? 'Better yet,' he looked up slowly at kitty who was now holding her knees with her eyes closed and tears falling off of her face, 'how does she know?'

"Kitty, how do you know that Mystique was telling the truth?" Kitty bit her bottom lip as her tears fell harder. She knew this question was coming she just was praying it wouldn't.

"Kurt, well a while ago I um well, went through the files and compared files of all mutants. I wasn't doing anything wrong! I j-just was experimenting with match maker and-" She was not about to say I just wanted to see how our kids would look if we had any. "I did random mix ups." Which was also true. "And I stumbled across Raven and your dad and you came up and I was shocked and I didn't want to say anything! Because I didn't want you to get like…this." She closed her eyes again as the tears disappeared for the moment.

Kurt stared at her in disbelief. She had known how much he wanted to know his parents and she knew and didn't tell him. He was angry and sad, he was confused and mad. "Kitty I-I thought, I CANT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" His voice got loud and his eyes began to swell he stood up glaring down at her.

"HOW COULD YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME?" His vision began to blur from the tears. "Whatever the consequence was I could've handled it. I-I still can't believe that, that woman is my mother, but YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" Kurt was fumed and burning he fought back tears with all his might while Kitty was still on the floor sobbing deeply in her hands. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Kurt. I really am sorry. I am so sorry." She repeated constantly through sobs.

He sat on his bed covering his face. "Just get out."

When his words reached her she sobbed even harder murderously as she phased through the floor. She knew this would happen so she didn't really expect him to be nice to her.

Kurt held his face in his palms, Kittys' Crying still echoing in his ears. So much has happened he was overwhelmed. His body began to shake and his bottom lip quivered and for the first time in a long time Kurt Wagner was crying.

**A.N/ WILL KURT AND KITTY EVER REGAIN THEIR FRIENDSHIP WILL ANYONE EVER REVIEW WE'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT!** **TY EmberRaven!**

**Hope you enjoyed! NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON! **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N/ Okay i forgot a diclaimer but i dont own X-men i sure wish i did cuz this would be like the only thing that ever happened but yea! Thank EmberRaven for being there with me through all of it! i wont let you down!**

**Kurtty Tested.**

**Chapter 3**

It had been three weeks sense Kurt and Kitty had spoke.

Kurt desperately wanted to talk to her but he couldn't find himself to say anything, or find anything to say. He was down stairs and about to head to his room. The next three days were off due to Thanksgiving being on a Friday he had a 6 day weekend. His mind ran constantly about the things he wanted to do until suddenly.

He turned the corner and to his surprise his eyes met with equally shocked milk chocolate eyes coming at him fast. He stopped in his tracks preparing for collision. It never came. Within just a few seconds he opened his eyes and turned around to see the retreating back of Kitty. 'Oh she phased through me' He frowned.

He sighed walking in his room. He loves Kitty with all of his heart. Of course he was pissed at her, but he got over it and he just wanted to fix the broken pieces of their friendship. He sat there for the next couple of minutes staring at the ceiling wondering how he could talk to her. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said not looking away from the ceiling. "Kurt," said a strong womans' voice he knew it was Storm. "Will you come prepare dinner with me? I could use your help." Kurt nodded sitting up. He forced a smile on. "I'll be right down." She smiled nodding at him as thanks.

* * *

><p>"Storm, Why do you always go against what I say?" A slightly annoyed Kitty asked. Storm giggled.<p>

"Because you are a child Kitty, and I am an adult which means I know best." Kitty rolled her eyes holding back a giggle.

Kurt walked up to the doors of the kitchen and stopped when he heard Kittys' voice.

"Storm he hates me he's never going to talk to me again. Just please stop trying." Kitty spoke leaning against the sink as if to hold off tears she bit her bottom lip. Storm placed a comforting hand on Kittys' shoulder. "Now Kitty you know Kurt more than anyone else in this house, you know he is very forgiving."

Kitty swallowed as tears began to fall. Kurt leaned into the door more to hear. Kitty shrugged Storms hands off of her. "I really messed it up this time Storm, now I have no chance with him." She began to sob slightly. "This is just great my makeup's running again." She laughed through her tears trying to push them back.

She ran out the Kitchen only to bump into the cause of her tears. Kurt grabbed her arms catching her and staring in her shocked eyes.

Her eyes were rimmed red and her makeup ran just slightly at the edges of her big eyes. Her eyelashes were wet and the mascara fading off. Her face was slightly damp and his firm grasp on her arms was just barely bruising her. He felt her being rather smaller in his arms than usual. Her mouth was opened in a small 'o'. She held her breath. Why was Kurt just holding her and why so tight? Then she remembered that she must look a wreck and she phased through his arms and ran away.

Kurt stood there and his hands fell to his sides. 'Is she even healthy anymore?' He looked at the floor and then at the kitchen doors, he walked in.

"Storm is Kitty eating okay?" He asked as the silver haired woman looked up from her salad. "Kurt you finally showed up." He nodded waiting for her to answer his question. "She hasn't really been around Kurt so I don't think I can answer your question." Kurt scrunched his face in puzzlement. "Hasn't been around? What do you mean?"

Storm put the bucket down and wiped her hands on her apron. She pulled a bar stool out and sat down.

"Kurt for 2 out of the 3 weeks that you and Kitty have not been friends you haven't come out of your room. Kitty, regardless of what you said to her, is going to worry and care about you. You scared her so she resorted to habits that often some do when dealing with loss." Kurt nodded almost understanding.

"What did she do?" Kurt dared asking.

Storm frowned. "Well she went on extra missions, trained in the danger room for days, She would stay after school for long hours, and sometimes she wouldn't come home 'til late. That caused Logan to worry and question her but it always ended in huge arguments. I don't know what to say Kurt she's just a totally different person without you keeping her sane."

Kurt looked up from his hands. "Are you saying this is my fault she's like this?" Storms' frown deepened. "No Kurt that is not what I'm saying." "Then what are you saying!" He urged getting a little antsy. "Kurt do not raise your voice at me!" Kurt calmed down and looked towards her apologetically. "I was saying that if you ever want to be friends with Kitty or perhaps more you need to find a way to mend your bond with her."

Kurt looked up blushing slightly. "M-Me and Kitty a-are not-" Storm interrupted him with an all knowing laugh. "I didn't say you were, but the holidays are coming fast. I don't think you're mad at her anymore, so why don't you go try to make amends?" Kurt stared hard at Storm. "I was never mad at her, I was hurt by her but I could never be mad at my precious Katzchen." Storm smiled. "Well," she stood up clapping her hands together. "You are going to help me with dinner sense you are here." Kurt smiled and began to help cooking.

* * *

><p>Dinner time<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered around the table. Storm and Kurt had set the table and cooked all the food.<p>

"Now before you all dig in," Storm interrupted as the boys all had their forks in their hands. "We have to say grace, professor will you do us the honors?" Professor nodded. "Of course."

Xavier held his hands out and everyone grabbed each other's hands. All minus Rouge.

"Dear God we thank you for the meal in front of us for providing us all the materials to make this food. Thank you Lord for giving us the hands to prepare and devour it. Thank you for granting us each and every person here. Thank you for letting us all come together to be happy, for every person here is loved and appreciated. We are a family and we thank you for blessing us as such. Amen." With that everyone did the sign of the cross and began to dig in. Kitty stared at Kurt as the words of Xavier echoed in her head. 'Every person here is loved?' She sighed looking down at her plate. 'Then how come we don't feel it?'

Kurt looked up and frowned to see Kitty so upset he needed to fix this and he needed to do it tonight. He stood up abruptly getting some people's attention. He didn't look at her but spoke in a deep voice he knew she could hear.

"Kitty may I see you outside." Kitty looked shocked and Kurt walked out Kitty followed him immediately.

She closed the screen door behind her and turned around slowly. The night was brisk with a slight wind brushing against her cheeks and nibbling at her nose. The garden was lit with white lights and extended on for quiet sometime.

Kitty sat on the bench by the wall and looked at Kurt. He looked so handsome under the white lights. His dark blue skin blended in with the shadows but the lights hit all his impressive parts. His eyes always had their own glow but in the dark they made her hair stand up. She stared at the rise and fall of his chest waiting for the hint of him to start talking.

Then she looked down at herself. She was wearing a Victoria Secret sweater by the line of Pink. It did nothing for her shape. She wore some sweatpants and sandals. He hair was pulled back and her makeup half done. In fact her outfit was unflattering to all of her better qualities.

Kitty sighed if Kurt wasn't going to start the conversation she was.

"Listen Kurt, I just w-" Kurt cut her off with his eyes. She swallowed long and hard.

"Kitty, let me start, and please don't interrupt me just let me finish."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**review!**

**A.N/ TANKIES EmberRaven for inspiration you make life worth writing! 3333**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N/ EmberRaven you are a genius! and my inspiration! hope you enjoy!**

**Kurtty Tested**

**Chapter 4**

Kitty nodded waiting patiently for Kurt to continue. She was slightly hungry, but her hunger for their relationship fix was more pleading at the moment. Kurt pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked up at the moon. He looked over at her his face expressionless. He tried to appear calm but on the inside Kurt was dying. 'It's as if I forgot how to talk to her. Her, being Kitty my best friend!'

He walked over to the hardly lit bench, and sat next to her. Kitty had her back against seat. She held her breath in anticipation.

Kurt sighed a long and sudden sigh, his breath was visible in the cold air. Kitty flinched slightly and looked at him again. His palms were on his forehead and fingers entangled in his hair his eyes were sealed shut.

'What's wrong with him is he thinking or, like, is he having a hard time talking to me.' Then at the end of her thought she heard Kurt take in a deep breath of cold air.

"Kitty, t-that night we argued was a very stressful night. It was hard for me to put everything together. It was hard for me to understand you and your mind. Well, maybe because you are a female, not to be sexist but you are very complicated. Just lately I have been realizing that Kitty, I can never be mad at you. You are mostly and undoubtedly my friend, if that makes sense. You always are important and special, and for some crazy reason you figured out who my parents were and didn't tell me is all you. Maybe it was the right decision, I'll never know. I just hope that you...that you can forgive me."

Kitty waited a few minutes after his words were in the air and took a deep breath in as if to absorb it all. She stared down at Kurt who hadn't looked up and was currently shaking his head.

"Kurt, you're apologizing to me?" he opened his eyes and looked slightly in her direction. "Ja Kitty, I am. I hurt you. I hurt us. It was my fault that you were practically a hermit for 3 weeks. I feel terrible. I was your best friend I should have understood you before yelling I should've had a calm head I s-"

"Hey losers look up for your cinder block sand which." Yelled a certain slimy mutant. Both Kurt and Kitty surprised and interrupted, looked up to see Toad drop a cinder block above their heads. (Don't ask how he lifted it we'll just say he did )

Kurts' eyes widened and his reflexes immediately kicked in. Right before the 38 pounds of pure cemented block fell on their heads Kurt pushed Kitty out of the way onto the soft grass. They heard the whole bench they were sitting on break. It had crushed in half and chunks of wood were caving in towards the not even cracked block.

"Damn," Toad swore and hopped away before they came after him.

Kittys' eyes were tightly sealed. The events happened so fast. She knew she wasn't hurt but she felt something above her and that's when she decided to open her eyes.

Kittys' eyes slowly opened but only to be met with gold ones staring intensely back at her. She was now aware of the position they were in. Her hands were by her sides awkwardly and her knees buckled together. Kurt was on top of her his hair tickling her soft pink cheeks. His hands were by her head on the soft grass. His knees were on the outsides of her thighs his tail limp on her right leg. She looked in his eyes. They were glazed with worry. He couldn't tell if she was hurt or heck he didn't even know what she was doing she was just staring at him.

"Kitty, are you okay?" His voice sounded worried and stressed. Kitty snapped out of her phase and bit her lip with her face becoming hot. 'Isn't it like fall? It's supposed to be chilly!' She thought kind of panicking under his body.

'Why am I so freaking nervous I've hugged Kurt this is no problem.'

'But I've never been in this kind of position with him!' Her inner voice squeaked as Kurt said something else.

"Huh? Oh yea I-I'm fine Kurt." She said tearing away her eyes from his finding the soft grass more interesting a she began to sit up.

"Are you sure you are stuttering that can't be a good sign." He questioned trying to regain eye contact with her. He sat back on his legs while she dragged her knees out from underneath him.

"Y-Yea I'm fine I'm just…just a little shocked." She exhaled closing her eyes trying to calm her rising pulse.

Kurt couldn't tell that she was purposely avoiding his eyes but he wanted to get back to the point. "So do you accept my apology?" Kitty opened her eyes slowly and stood up, he did the same.

Her head turned to him as she made eye contact with him again and her blood rose. She nodded at him. She wanted to say. "Of course Kurt I would in fact I've been trying to say the same to you we were never not friends. I love you!" But she didn't. Instead she nodded and mentally shot herself.

Kurt let out a long breath and pulled Kitty in close. He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny body and breathed in her beautiful pomegranate smell. She breathed in sharply surprised at the sudden contact.

Slowly she wrapped her arms around his built middle section and her eyes closed. The feeling of him with her always made her the happiest person. She could stay here forever. She could stay forever with him. After all she loves him.

To Kittys' dismay he pulled away. In replace of his emotionless face he had a big toothy grin which made Kitty happy and she smiled back at him.

"Well Katzchen, we should get back to dinner cuz I think I hear our tummies growl, Ja?" Kitty nodded slightly giggling and kind of embarrassed he actually heard her stomach growl.

He turned to leave and Kittys' smile fell down slightly.

They entered dinner and everyone was happy they were friends again. Throughout dinner everyone smiled laughed and ate until they all had visible food babies.

Kitty dismissed herself slightly early saying she had a tummy ache and gave Kurt a reassuring smile. He nodded and wolfed down with Bobby after that. So Kitty was currently in her room.

Storm noticed something off and figured she would consult with Kitty, but after the dishes were cleaned.

* * *

><p>Kitty sat up in her bed wearing a long sleeved pink and white stripped PJ shirt with matching long pants. Her bed was made and she sat against her dashboard holding her knees to her chest. Her hair was wet from a recent shower, and dripping on her bed. She had not make up on and really just no expression on her face. She wasn't upset. She wasn't sad. Then again she wasn't thrilled either. She just sat there thinking. Until her thoughts were interrupted by soft knocking. The person knocked 4 times and she knew it was Storm.<p>

Storm walked in with her long white robe tied at the hip and her hair braided back. Her face was calm but her eyes were worried.

"Before you ask the obvious question Storm, I am fine." Storm nodded and glided to the bed she sat on the edge. "How did it go with Kurt?" Kitty smiled a sarcastic smile.

"Bittersweet."

"That's not convincing please do explain." Kitty sighed deeply.

"Well Kurt and I are friends again, and I know I should be happy and content with that-"

"But you aren't you want to be more." Kitty nodded resting her chin on her knees once more.

"I know it's selfish." Storm frowned. "Kitty, sometimes boys are chicken." Kitty giggled. "As much as you're scared and nervous, I think you both are ready for more than the friend zone."

"But how? How do we get there? He doesn't even talk to me like that he doesn't even flirt with me."

Storm smirked. "Sometimes you need to take the initiative and make the first move. It worked for me." Storm held up her left hand and Kittys' eyes widened.

"He finally asked!" Storm nodded smiling "Yes, but it took a few hints like wedding book on his desk and the bridal channels but that's not the point. The point is Kurts' not going to do anything until he is most certain. He hates making you feel uncomfortable and he hates rejection. Assure him that he won't be rejected. Put your foot in the door Kitty, metaphorically." Kitty smiled feeling happier.

She jumped at Storm crushing her in a hug. "Thank you so much Storm you're the best!" Storm hugged her back. "You are very welcome Kitty. Now go get some sleep."

Kitty released her and nodded. "Only if you promise to hole your hubby tight tonight." Storm nodded smiling large. "Oh of course besides he loves to cuddle." She winked and headed for the door. "Good night Kitty sleep tight."

"Good night Storm." She replied as she tucked herself under the thick pink covers.

'Tomorrow is a new day and I am going to make Kurt fall for me!' She closed her eyes smiling and drifting off into welcoming dreams.

**Hope you enjoyed! Thank you Ember Raven for always being there gurly loves you!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N/ Faithful followers this is the last chapter!** **Of course i have to mention by beautiful soaring EmberRaven! Thanks girly you mean a lot :D**

**Kurtty Tested**

**Chapter 5**

Kitty woke the next day with the biggest brightest smile on her face. She had finally had a good dream for the first time in 3 weeks. She stretched her arms over her head yawning. After her long yawn she looked out the window and saw the beautiful sun peeking in. She heard birds chirping and it was 11 in the afternoon. 'Oh yea today's going to be a great day' She thought as she swung her legs off the side of her bed and headed out her door for the showers.

"Kurt ah don't care what the hell you were doin' but you need tah get out of mah shower now!" Said a very angry Rouge. Kitty turned the corner to see a very wet very scarred extremely flushed Kurt walk out of the bathroom. She raised an eyebrow.

"Kurt?" Kurt froze looking up to be caught it the questioning stare of Kitty. He put his hands up in defense. "It's not what it looks like, I-I had to use the bathroom and I didn't know!"

Kitty giggled softly, and then the words of Storm replayed in her head. 'Make the first move hmmm' she thought manically.

"It's chill Kurt but hey do you want to go out today for some fun?" Kurt stopped rubbing the back of his neck and eyed her cautiously.

"Depends, who are you and what have you done with Kitty." Kitty laughed holding her stomach tight. Then Rouge walked out of the bathroom with her usual scowl. She glared in the direction of the two and stormed off to her room. Kitty looked back at Kurt.

She began to walk to the bathroom. "Hey if you wanna stick around and help Storm cook for Thanksgiving be my guest." She placed her hand on the knob of the door and looked back at him. "But if you want to I heard the fairs in town and it's got some new rides." She tried to hide her smirk when his eyes widened from the information but she failed miserably. He stood there thinking and she rolled her eyes and began to walk in the bathroom when she stopped midway in the door.

She looked back slightly but not enough for him to see her face. "And Kurt, if you ever wanted to see a girl naked, why don't you try asking them instead of sneaking up on them." She giggled and quickly closed the door. Kurts' eyes widened. "I DID NOT WANT T-" He was cut off by the sound of rushing water.

He blushed slightly at his imagination with Kitty and the shower. He shook his head violently. 'No Kurt bad thoughts.' He put himself in check and walked downstairs to get ready for his hopefully fun filled day.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Kitty was waiting for Kurt in the garage and she was in the middle of a text when he showed up. Her eyes looked up from her text to see the pale skin instead of blue fur, she frowned slightly but his outfit made up for it. He was wearing a body hugging long sleeved black shirt and some nice baby blue jeans. She approved.<p>

She finished her text and slammed her phone shut. "Well don't you look handsome?" He looked at himself and back to Kitty. "I do?" She nodded. "You do." He shrugged. "Well it might be cold tonight so I wanted to be prepared." Kitty rolled her eyes and stood up. "Do you think I might be cold?"

She wore a baby blue mini skirt and her hair the usual. Her shirt was pink but long sleeved. She wore wedges and light make up. Kurt looked her up and down. "yea you probably will be." She smirked turning around to her scooter. "Well isn't it a good thing I'm going with a big, strong, warm, fuzzy man." Kurt blushed hard.

'Is she okay? She's acting kind of weird," He sighed. "Nun ja." (oh well) he hopped on the front of the scooter making sure she had her helmet before they were off into the brisk night.

* * *

><p>When they arrived Kurt whispered something in Kittys' ear.<p>

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He winked at her. "Trust me." She nodded.

They walked up to the ticket booth and Kurt smiled warmly. The man at the front didn't smile back. "How many?" He asked.

"Wie viele was?" (How many what?) Kurt responded in his strong German accent. The man looked befuddled at the two of them.

"Um do you speak English?" He asked looking at Kitty and then back at Kurt.

Kitty responded in a decent German response. "Kein leid sir." ( no sorry sir)

The man grabbed his head as if a head ache was taking hold. Kurt looked down at Kitty slightly surprised. "J-Just go in before you give me a headache." The man urged in a rather growl of a tone.

Once safe inside Kurt stopped and looked at Kitty. "What was that?" Kitty smiled. "Whatever do you mean?" Kurt looked at her with disbelief. "You spoke German." She nodded. "Well yea, if your First language is German then I want to know it to. I want to be a part of you Kurt." Kurt stared down at her with pure shock written all over his face, then it formed into a smile a very thoughtful sincere smile.

"Thanks Katzchen." She smiled at him. "Okay now are you ready for no gravity?" She said while grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the named ride.

The whole night was extremely fun full of laughter between the two. Kitty had beat Kurt at the water balloon pop. Kurt had beat Kitty at whack- a-mole. It was like a constant tie between the two. They were currently eating pretzels and looking for something they hadn't done.

Kitty looked over to her right to see a Farris wheel. Her eyes light up like the night sky during a meteor shower. "Like, OMG Kurt we need to go on that!" Kurt stopped stuffing his face for a second and looked up following were Kittys' eyes were.

"Really Kitty, that's such a baby ride. Where's the thrill?" Kitty rolled her eyes. "C'mon Kurt it's the only thing that we haven't done. Please!" Kitty gave her big eyes towards him and stuck out her bottom lip. Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes. Kitty took it as a sign of defeat. "Yes! Let's go now." She grabbed his wrists before he could finish and dragged him to the ride. They got a blue seat. Kitty smiled and ran in.

She looked up at the sky as Kurt dragged himself in. "You two love birds have fun now." Said the smirking fat man as he closed the gates and they were off for 5 minutes of air.

Kurt was dead bored and it was only 30 seconds into the ride. Kitty on the other hand was star gazing and sighing at the beautiful sight. "OMG! Look Kurt you can see the institute from here!" She said as she stood up to point but the seat began to rock and Kitty froze and Kurt was ready to catch her with his hands ready. She gave a gassy grin as she looked back at him. "Kitty I don't think these things are meant for you to stand up in them." She giggled and tried to step back to her seat but the crate shook with every shift of weight and she ended up in Kurts' arms on his lap.

She opened her eyes just for them to be locked onto Kurts. They both blushed deeply.

"Kurt," She swallowed was she about to confess to him? 'No don't do it Kitty he has to give in first!' Her thoughts were interrupted with the sudden crash of Kurt's lips against hers.

She immediately melted into him. They felt sparks, as if electricity was connecting them and fireworks devoured the darkness behind their eye lids. He began to move his lips arithmetically against hers and squeezing her tight against him. She responded with a great deal of passion. The kiss went on for what seemed like hours with the constant push and pull of each other's built up passion; Until they were interrupted.

"Ehem," Said a smirking Farris wheel attendant. "The rides over you two. Why don't you take that lovey dovey stuff home eh?" They both ripped away from each other faces extremely hot. "We weren't uh well uh." They both stuttered but the man just moved out the way so they could leave.

Kitty and Kurt walked out not making eye contact with anybody until they were outside by the scooter. They both looked up to say something to each other but when their eyes met they both blushed and tore the gaze away.

The ride was a little uncomfortable but Kurt had decided to walk Kitty to her room. He said he wanted to talk to her. Kitty was silent on the way up and then she stopped in front of her door.

Kurt got down looked deep into her brown eyes and grabbed her hand. She stared at him curiously thanking the shadows for covering her blush.

"Kitty I had the best night of my life with you. You are the best friend anyone could ask for." Kitty slightly frowned. "But you are something more than that to me, if it wouldn't be too much trouble Kitty, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Kitty gasped and tears swelled slightly in her eyes she nodded enthusiastically crushing their bodies together and locking her lips onto his.

After a few minutes of intimate kissing and hugging Kitty pulled away and smiled at him.

"I thought you'd never ask Kurt Wagner."

**DONE! REVIEW!**

**Thanks for all the support Ember Raven.**


End file.
